Kung Fu Panda: The Peacock's Apprentice
by DarthAstzelur
Summary: One year had passed since the defeat of Lord Shen. Everyone believes he is dead...but not only did he survived being crushed by his own creation, he is out for revenge. With the help of his new apprentice, Xiang, he shall carry out his plans to finally bring China and the Dragon Warrior and his friends down to their knees...
1. Prologue: An Impending Threat

**Kung Fu Panda: The Peacock's Apprentice**

**Prologue: An Impending Threat**

**Hello! This is my first time to make a KFP fanfic, after my recent discussions with Shen's General about this fanfic (as you already know him), I come up with this fanfic with him while I'm focusing on the Legend of the Guardians: Kludd's Son and as well of Legend of the Guardians: Metal Beak Returns (The sequel is still in process, but I'll try to finish it as possible if I had time). This story will be focusing on Lord Shen and as well of Po, and Crane. But also, this fanfic only set 23 years after the events of 'Kung Fu Panda 2'. As you all know who read and saw the trailer of this fanfic, I usually change the names from the OC's I used from the trailer, cause they sounded more like Americanize names but I change them to make it better. So, without a further of due, enjoy this fanfic and let me know what you think. And P.S. No flames!**

**I don't own any ****Kung Fu Panda characters, but I do own my OC's!**

* * *

_A long time ago, in ancient China, lay the city of Gongmen. It was ruled by the Peacock Clan, under Lord Sheng Honghui and his dear wife, Lady Ching Lin, who shared their rule with great kindness, and their grace was known throughout China._

_But this was nothing to the accord granted them by their greatest invention... Fireworks, which many people saw with great joy and wonder as it blossomed deep within their hearts._

_Now, the two had a son, a son named Shen. like his parents, he was born a peacock, but his flaw was otherwise. His feathers were pure white like snow and his eyes red as the purest blood. It was sad but expected, then, that everyone began to loath him because of his colors as a bad omen._

_His parents were included._

_It was sparked by this hate that the young prince began to discover the hidden potential of his parent's inventions, a dark side, terrible and frightening. His parents watched his work, and dread sprouted in their hearts. They began to feel eerie, a fear of the worst of what their son could become._

_Later, they sought out their Soothsayer, commonly known as Lin Ya, she foretold of their son's future._

_'If he continued down his dark path, he shall be defeated by a warrior of Black and White'._

_Unbeknownst to them was Shen, who overheard the prophecy. Enraged, his heart began to swallow in darkness, he determined to change all that. And as he led an army of wolves and invaded a peaceful Panda village, and killing many of those who were black and white, it seemed he had._

_Slaughtering and mercilessly slaying any innocents during that massacre, no one survived the murder. Shen himself left the burning village with pride._

_Later that ill-fated night, he returned with pride and glory. As he returned to his parents, he thought he would have made them proud from his actions, but instead, he saw horror. Agonized, Lord Sheng began to cut all his sons ties of royalty to the palace and banished Shen, as well of those who were part of the massacre, for all of eternity._

_Shen was outraged, and swore his vengeance upon his family; that he will return one day and all of China will belong to him, and he will finally retrieve what is rightfully his._

_And he tried. Thirty years later, he assaulted his ancient masters with a terrible weapon, a device borne of his parent's invention and fathered by hate and malice. He slew Master Thundering Rhino and seized Gongmen._

_Upon learning of the shocking news of Thundering Rhino's death, Master Shifu, the headmaster of the Jade Palace, sent out Po and the Furious Five to venture themselves to Gongmen City, to bring Lord Shen to justice. After Shen learned about the posing threat of the Panda, who went by the name of Po, he ordered his wolves to destroy him. Po, who survived the massacre, was a threat to Shen and his plans (while he had enough time to do his 'revenge plans'). Po on the other hand, who didn't even know what happened to his former village, carried on his way. He had only just found out that his father, Mr. Ping, was not his true 'father' before he left to Gongmen City._

_The panda confronted Shen at the tower and a fight broke out. Despite the chaotic chain of events he found out the horrifying truth behind Lord Shen's involvements from his past, before he and his friends were forced to escape the tower after Shen unleashed his cannons._

_Later, he confronted Lord Shen again, this time, at the fireworks factory. During their fight, Shen begins to toy with him, making him think his parents didn't love him, pouring all the hate that the peacock felt towards his own parents on the panda. Shen blasted Po with his cannon. Meanwhile, despite Po being nearly killed by the cannon, Lin Ya gave him refuge at his abandoned village. As she attempted to heal his wounds, he saw the remnants of the panda village he once called home._

_Lin Ya told Po everything of his village, as he finally remembered what happened on that terrible night, and how he got in the radish crate by his mother shortly before her death, and how he got to the Valley of Peace and raised by a goose who owned the Noodle Shop, Mr. Ping, now, Po began to obtain the Inner Peace and finally face Shen and hoping to stop his conquest of dominance, before everything were lost._

_The fight between the Lord and the Dragon Warrior was intense, Shen ordered more attacks upon the Dragon Warrior but he managed to free his friends and was allied by the remaining masters , as well as Master Shifu. As they battled through Lord Shen's fleet, fear begins to rise in Lord Shen's heart, as he tried to blast the panda with his own cannon, and ordered the Wolf Boss to fire upon them. But the Wolf Boss refused. He still had loyalty to his pack. For his disobedience, Shen struck down and killed his trusted commander, and blasted the warriors himself._

_Even blinded by his hate and anger, that blast was very effective. The warriors were scattered like chaff before a wind, injured and barely alive. Shen's fleets moved to harbor, all that remained between him and China was the panda, the object of his hate and anger. He now thought to finish what he had started, and fired one of his orbs to kill him, and he had thought he had finally won, but the panda managed to catch the cannonballs and redirect them right back, Shen, growing desperate, unleashed his creation's attack and fired at the panda, but Po successfully redirected it and Shen was blasted by his own creation._

_Distraught from his defeat, Shen begins to question Po how he was able to find peace, despite of everything that had been taken from him. Po's only response was 'Scars heal'._

_Po wanted Lord Shen to let go of his past and face the future and to move on, but without any warning, Shen attacked the Panda with the remaining strength he had. With all his strength, he tried to kill Po, to cleanse the pain that had followed him. So focused was he that he didn't notice he was severing the ropes that held up his own cannon._

_Without realizing what he had done, the cannon began to fall upon him... and the peacock finally admitted he was defeated. The cannon crashed upon him and descended the ship into the ocean._

_With him gone, everyone were saved, rejoicing Po and the Furious Five, Shifu, and the remaining masters as hero's, China and Gongmen City are saved from his wrath, unable to hurt anyone anymore. Po, he finally found the Inner Peace within himself as he rejoices with his friends and his adoptive father as well for the rest of the world._

_For now, many had believed Shen to be dead, there were no remains of his body; no nowhere to be found._

_But not all ghosts go quietly into the grave. He went into hiding faked his death, revenge filling his mind. But first, he sought of an heir, an heir who shall carry out his plans and finally bring China and the Dragon Warrior down to their knees!_

_Eight years later, on one fateful night, there was a peaceful family who owned a wooden hut in the depths of the forest area. The night was covered with blackness, and there, a young male common crane with blue eyes and both black and white feathers, steps out of the closet where he had been hiding. Taking cautious steps, he looked around with horror in his eyes. He saw his parents lying in the floor, as their blood spilled on the rags and even on their feathers scattered, they were murdered and slaughtered._

_He was eight years old._

_Now, tears begin to leak in his eyes and he began to cry, his loss of his parents was hard for him to understand, but it hurt so much. He wept over his father's dead body, until a shadow loomed over him. He raised his small head and saw a strange looking figure, who was a peacock, but his body was covered in black robes and a hood covered his head. The young crane stared at the figure, he began to wonder how long he had been here... but without hesitating, he hugged the figure. Shen, noticing that the crane had lost his parents, decided to take him in and raise him as his own._

_Six years later, the two begin to build an academy naming it 'The Shadow Eclipse Academy', for it will be safe for the young crane and for Shen. He promised the young crane that he'll be safe here, and away from the eyes of other people and his enemies, only he and Shen know the location of the academy. Soon, Shen foretold to the young crane that he will become the greatest assassin to ever walk China, and bring justice to the one who murdered his parents. With that said, the young crane began to train himself in the martial arts of an assassin, and as well as aerial combat. His training was for one purpose and one ultimate goal: to bring the Dragon Warrior down to his knees for all of his injustice!_

* * *

_OOO_

_Eight years later_

The thunder clashed in the cloudy night sky. A young Rhino is running, running from someone or something in fear.

He shouted, "Someone, help!"

No one answer his cry, but he felt the attacker's presence was near. He ran faster again, picking up the pace.

After climbing up the stairs on top of the mountain, he found himself at a dead end. He had nowhere else to run. He turned around trying to find another route. But before he could make another run for it, someone stopped him in his tracks. It and caught him off guard; he saw a robed figure seem to float down in front of him. He screamed as he tried to run but there was no time to escape- the strange creature grabbed him by the throat. The Rhino screamed in fear as he felt his neck being gripped by sharp talons. The figure lifted the rhino up to his glaring face, revealing a young avian in robes, a male, apparently twenty-three years old, he had blue eyes and black and white feathers and his robes are white and silver. The poor Rhino tried to break free but no avail. His only effect was to make his attacker sneer.

"Tell me where they are hiding!" he demanded the Rhino.

"P-please, sir, I don't know anything! I swear-" the rhino screamed.

"SWEAR TO ME!" He screamed in anger, shooting himself into the sky with a powerful beat of his wings. The Rhino screamed in fear, after a few feet above the ground, the avian dropped the Rhino, watching him fall as he screamed for his life. waiting only a second, the young Crane shot down and grabbed him again, landing safely as he brought the rhino back to his face.

"Now; I won't ask you again, now tell me where are they hiding!" he demanded once more.

The Rhino whimpered as he nodded.

"Okay, okay I'll talk!" he admitted, "Th-they're at the valley of peace, that's where the pig clan is!"

The young crane smiled in satisfaction as he asked, "Who is their leader?"

The young Rhino nodded one more time and whispered.

"Ba Ping…" He breathily answered; the young crane began to smile with satisfaction and released him from his grip. And now, he took flight and left him be. The rhino fainted in relief.

Later, the young crane arrived back at the Academy known as 'Shadow Eclipse Academy'. He arrived at his masters' chamber and bowed to his master as he felt the cold shivering down his spine he always felt near his master's presence. He began to gulp to keep his throat dry as he begins his report.

"We found them, master," he explained, "We found their hideout, they were located at the Valley of Peace."

His '_master_' turned around and faced him with a evil smile, knowing he had found his enemies at long last, and this young man was a Peacock, and mostly had white feathers, and a scar on his right eye. None other than Lord Shen himself.

"Our task is nearing it's completion then," Shen said in triumph. He began to chuckle, and coldly said, "Now rise, my apprentice Xiang."

Xiang nodded his head as he got up to his feet and face his master. He still had questions though, and he now asked them.

"What is our next move, master?" He asked. Shen looked at him and he answered.

"We won't directly attack them just yet, my apprentice, all we need to do is be patient. Everything will run according to plan, all in due time."

This frustrated Xiang.

"But I'm ready now!" Xiang protested, but his protesting stopped as his master glared at him.

"Not yet, Xiang!" Shen snapped.

Xiang flinched in horror a little, as his master explained. "If we attack them right now, the valley of peace will have suspicions, and if they notice our existence; they will hunt us down and finish us for once and for all!" he said in most absolute warning, and then his glare softened as he continued, "Now, get some rest, I'll let you know when the time is right, and bring Ba Ping down to his knees and finally, you can have your revenge who murdered your parents…"

Xiang knew this true, his heart beeping with an excitement, as he muttered, "The Dragon Warrior!"

Lord Shen smiled with pride and malice, as he said, "Yes, only together we can defeat him, and when the time is right, hold nothing back, give all your hatred and your strength towards the panda who killed your parents, and murdered them without any mercy or remorse, and bring him down to justice!"

His voice echoed around the room.

Xiang nodded his head with an evil grin. He bowed to his master as he left his master's chambers, Shen himself could not help but feel pride, he now returned to look out the window. Later in the hallways, Xiang begin to feel anxious as his training was finally beginning to pay off, and he began to hope he could bring the Dragon Warrior down to justice and now… his family will finally rest in peace. And nothing… nothing will stop him!

* * *

So, there you had it! I hope you KFP fans will enjoy it and let me know what you think and thanks for reading and review!

_My voice casting for my OC's_

Sam Witwer as Xiang a.k.a Joseph(its the name I used in the trailer, in case if you all confuse) (Sam Witwer from Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 1 who played as Starkiller)

Marc Diraison as the Random Rhino (A voice actor from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's who played as Commander Koda in the English Anime)


	2. Chapter 1: The Five and Pig Clan

Kung Fu Panda: The Peacock's Apprentice

Chapter 1: The Five and the Pig Clan

Finally, Chapter 1 is finished! Let me know what you think!

* * *

It was a nice sunny day over the Valley of Peace. A place for home for all the villagers, and as well to the legendary Jade Palace and its hero's, The Furious Five and the famous Dragon Warrior, Po, and the headmaster, Shifu, the ones deeply responsible for defeating Tai Lung who was trying to take the Dragon Scroll from the Jade Palace, and as well of Po who defeated Lord Shen and his army of wolves at Gongmen City, shortly after his demise.

The valley of Peace still had rough times though, but still, the bandits' problems are smaller problems now all thanks to the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior, who kept the Valley from any forms of danger that has been lurking in the world.

On top of the mountain, bellow the stony stairs of the Valley of peace, lies the Jade Palace. There in the training grounds, a elderly Red Panda, went by the name of Shifu also as Master Shifu, training his students as well of Po, as he begins to explain the new kinds of training he had promised for them.

"Now, five, and Po. You will all learn using new types of strategies that will help you when facing your foe." He explained, "Disarming. Disarm a foe is very tricky, and it'll take you some time to find some weak points to stop their weapons is put to use and once you found a weakness of that weapon, disarm it quickly or you will be defeated in matter of minutes."

One in the middle of the group was Po, as he raised his hand in the air, Shifu gave a defeated sigh as he begins to answer Po's question.

"Yes, Po?" He asked Po.

"You mean like disarming them by taking their weapons away or just trying destroying them perhaps?" He asked, Master Shifu only shakes his head in disapproval.

"No, Panda," He answered, "What I'm saying is, if you all are in a difficult situation, you all need to work together in order to find a weakness to stop the weapon your opponent is using and once you disarm the foe, you will gain the upper hand." He turned to the rest of the group and continued.

"You all be in groups of two since there six of you," Master Shifu declared, "Master Viper and Mantis, you will be focus on-"Before he could finished his explanation, he winced in pain as something slipped into his mind, he had a vision, showing the people of the valley of peace being attack by an army of thugs, terrorizing the people and families, destruction of the Jade Palace as it crumbles to the ground, and a figure of unknown assassin battling Master Crane in the unknown location and saw him being killed by a unknown male Common Crane as well the rest of the furious Five and Po being killed by the hands of a peacock figure as he laughed evilly in triumphed and this peacock was nothing other than Lord Shen.

The vision he saw begins to fade quickly into nothing, as he collapse to his feet, the furious five rushed to aid him before his hands could meet the ground as he gasp profusely as few sweat drops coming down from him.

"Master Shifu, what's wrong?" Tigress asked him, master Shifu only shakes his head.

"I-I'm fine, Master Tigress." He lied, his mind says otherwise, _"What is that vision?" _he wondered. He gotten up to his feet and looks at Po.

"Po, I want to talk to you in private, and as for the rest of you, continue the training I had set for you." He decreed, his students bowed except for Po, wondering if he was in trouble but he insist as the Furious Five continues their training without him, he and Grandmaster Shifu went inside the Jade Palace as they both stood in The Sacred Hall of Warriors.

Master Shifu only sighed as he turned to face him.

"Po, you do know why I want to speak with you in private?" He asked the Panda. The panda only shrug with uncertainly.

"I not sure why, Master." He answered. Shifu looks at him for a few seconds, then, he sighed as he made up his point.

"There is a reason I want to discuss with this alone with you, but there is something I want to inform you." He only sighed again, and looks at him and said.

"I've come with the disturbing news, Po." He said, solemnly. "The old enemy, of Lord Shen… has return. He is seeking… vengeance." Upon all those words, Po is shocked by this.

"What?!" He asked in shocked, panic coming into his mind as he placed his hand onto his head. He had thought Lord Shen was crushed by his own cannon, the last time he saw his ship descend into the ocean along with Lord Shen. "But, how? He was crushed by his own cannon! I just saw him die!"

"I know this is hard for you to accept, but you are wrong." His expression turns serious, then the doubt one. "I don't know how he survived the crash, but he is out there hiding, and building another army... " This pondered Po as he now begins to ask him.

"Like the wolves he just had twenty-three years ago?" He asked, Shifu only shook his head again in disapproval.

"No Po," He answered, "His old army was dissembled, there is no way he could recover the things we had destroyed. However, if he did survive, he might building another army much stronger than the last." He explained as he paced around Po, "An army of thugs perhaps, but that will be foolish enough for a criminal to make such nonsense, most of other bandits won't accept that such idea."

"Do you know where he is hiding?" Po wondered, Shifu's pace come to halt; he turned to Po and said.

"Not exactly, Po, but there is another one with him." Po only remains silent, this thought of Shen's returning was very disturbing, but if he did survive… how is he going to build another army? Before he continues that thought, Shifu continues to explain to him.

"There is a crane, but much different than Master Crane we had." Shifu said. "He was with Lord Shen, aiding him on his quest." Po is still wondering about that, but who is this crane is he referring to?

"Do you get any appearance of him, master?" He asked curiously. Before Master Shifu could answer, Master Tigress and the rest of the five rushed into the hall.

"We got trouble," Master Tigress panted, "There was attack on the village square, pig bandits, mostly the minions from the Pig clan." She reported. Shifu and Po where stunned by this, now Shifu ordered.

"Get to the village square, stop them before they could do any harm!" He ordered.

"All right, some action!" Po cheered as he raises his fist in the air. He and the rest of the Furious Five rushed out of the palace, leaving Shifu alone. Shifu now sighed in defeat, but he begins to question himself in his mind, who was this crane he saw in the vision?

Elsewhere, major crisis begin at the Villager Square as the minions of the Pig Clan starting raiding people's homes and as well of other vendors, while all other citizens running for their lives.

One who is responsible for all of this attack was a male Pig, who had bright brown eyes and as well blue vest and as well of sleek belts and brown baggy pants he whored and his name was Tong Bojing, along with him where another Pig went by the name of Pon Xiaowen, who had the same eye color of the other pig has and similar outfit he had, but he is much older than him, one of his vest he whored where light red vests, basic belts and as well the same pants like the other pig whored and a wooden hand for his right hand, he turned to his comrade and stated.

"Pon Xiaowen, ordered our men to leave! This is all we could do for now!" The male pig ordered, Pon Xiaowen only scoffed as he glance his shoulder.

"Not now, Tong." The younger pig said grimly, "This is all according to plan all thanks to Ba Ping's plans, all we need is to bring the Furious Five over here so we could make them pay for humiliated us!"

"And we will do it again!" A voice bellowed, Tong and Pon and the rest of their comrades and minions turned around as they saw the Dragon Warrior and as well of the Furious Five. This arrival makes Tong sneered as he and Pon and other minions approached them.

"Well, well, well the infamous Furious Filth and the Dragon Loser." Pon praised darkly, "I know this effect would snare you out of your precious Jade Palace." He ended the last word with a spat, this makes Tigress furious as she asked.

"You're responsible for all of this?!" She asked them angrily, one the Pig Clan minion's response was only laughing and chuckle as Tong replied darkly.

"Yes." He answered with a smirk, "this was the only way to make you all show up and you did. As for you, dragon warrior; the one inferior, the imbecile, the one who defeated me over past five years ago, and scarred me for life." He then took the wooden hand off revealing what's left of his right hand, which causes the Furious Five, and Po and other minions to gross out with a few 'urghs' and 'ooh's' by its appearance, except for Po who was less annoyed by the problem as he asked.

"Not the hand problem again," He frowned.

"Silence!" He spat, he sighed as he explains, "This is what's left of my right hand. My own hand you took away from me, it reminds me for my defeat from you, but with this new improvement hand I will use it to humiliate you!" With all that said, his hand begins to switch transforming into a sword (think of his sword he used from John Silver's sword from the Treasure Planet film) which shocks the Furious Five and Po and Pon smirked evilly as he was ready himself to attack… when…

"Oh, son! It is so good to see you!" The happy voice said joyful. Pon and Po looked around to see a goose approaching the group and went to Po, he was one of the villagers known goose, and his name was other than Mr. Ping!

"It's also good to see you too, Dad!" Po replied happily as he hugs his adoptive father, Mr. Ping smiled as he let go of him. "What are you doing here? Don't you realize this was dangerous?" He asked him.

"I only want to see you, son" Mr. Ping replied, ignoring the glares from the Pig Bandits.

"I know you're happy to see me dad," Po said as he explains, "But I'm very busy right now, I just need to deal with these bandits first-"

"Enough small talk!" Pon sneered, "Let's end this! Men… attack!" He as he gave a battle cry, as he and Ton, and other Pig bandits charged at the Furious Five and Po and Mr. Ping begins run for his life so he could get out of their way.

"Oh my!" Mr. Ping said as he runs in a hurry and finally, the fight broke out.

Mantis was up first as he jumps and made a few punches to the bandit's face, and hops down then he trips the pig as he fell to the ground. Tigress runs towards to the two bandits as she begins to make a few claw strikes and swift attacks, and killed them instantly. Viper was being chased by three warriors as she have them follow her, in doing so, she began to serpentine, with all the confusion of the bandit's face, they stopped by Monkey and he attacks them, with that, he begin to grab them by using his tail and spun them around and smashed them into the wall, all this was a set up by Viper so Monkey can finish them instantly. Crane was flying in air as he aids Po, who was hanging on his talons so he could kick them one by one, but its not that easy for Pon as he snarled angrily for his forces failing him, he waited for Po in few meters away and he jumps and grabs Po's legs (shocking Po the most), Crane felt the weight was to heavy, and he had no choice but to drop Po and Pon, with them landed safely to the ground, Pon and Po rushed towards each other and attack each other with everything they got.

Po managed to make a few swift fits attacks, but Pon only dodged them as he gone into the defensive, then he gave a gnarly blow with a strong kick into Po's face, he fell a little but he begin to remain standing. With no hesitating, they charged and battle against each other, Pon's rage was so great. He swing his sword onto Po, but only dodged in time, without any warning, Po charges at Pon with a battle cry as Pon's eyes widen in horror, he tried to dodged the attack, but Po got him in time as he rushes him and Pon into a wall…

"Awe-" Then, he gave a powerful strong push on Pon as he flew a few meters away and smashes into the wall, as Po cheered for his victory, "-some!" Pon groans in pain, he tried to get up but his strength failing him, then he was about to collapse in defeat as he muttered to himself.

"I hate this town…" Upon all those words, the pig fainted.

Meanwhile, at the Shadow Eclipse Academy, Xiang was in his room, he begins to open his small wooden dresser he had in his room, then, he picked up the item he had kept as he was holding it by his talons, and he opened a small black box that contains something valuable to him, and it was, it revealed to be a silver pendent he had kept that was once belong to his father before he died, and it was given to him as a gift to remember by, and now he had kept it safe with him so he won't forget him, every time he stare at it, it brings nothing but sadness in his face. It pained him so much, the loss of his parents was very hard for him to understand. Why his parents abandon him when he was only a child? Leaving him all alone in despair and sorrow from this world? And now, a memory came to him in his mind…

*flashback starts*

Xiang was about ready to leave his home, but he only stopped a few minutes, it concerns Shen as he glanced at him as he asked.

"_What's wrong, why you stopping?" He asked the young Crane. The young common crane remained silent for a moment, he looked up at Shen as he replied._

"_I had to go and get something," He answered, Shen stared at him, as the young Crane continued, "I had get something that was important to me, it's from my father's…" Shen remained silent as he heard the word 'Father'. He sighed as he nodded in defeat._

"_Okay…" He said solemnly, "But be quick, don't stay there too long." He warned. The young crane nodded his head, he went to his home as Shen begins to sit down at the porch and waited for him to return. After seven minutes; he waited. Now, he glanced at the young Crane as he was returned back with a pendent he whored around his neck, Shen was often curious about it as he never saw this before, as he now ask him. _

"_What is that you wearing?" He asked curiously. _

"_This belongs to my father," Xiang said sadly with a sigh, "He gave it to me for my birthday, and he once said to me… 'Never take it off son, as long as you wear it, you always know I will be at your side… always.'" Shen still silent, small pain inflicted him, he remember that feeling from his father once… but his father was only a failure, he only made it him weaker and failed to be the father he wanted and he never achieve what's rightfully his, but all that was nothing but bold-faced lies… just like his mother, just like his father, just like everyone else. Xiang stares at him, but the Peacock's expression changed, as he said…_

"_All right then… let us depart, and remember… don't look back…" He told him softly… Xiang nodded his head as he was told, he and Shen left the abandon hutt as they making their departure, but Xiang took a peak as it becomes smaller and smaller as they where father away from the place._

_By now, Shen took notice of the young crane's sad look, he sighed as he now begin to halt… and so does Xiang, as Shen asked._

"_What's wrong, child?" Shen asked him. The young crane sighed sadly as he starts to explain…_

"_I miss my Mom and Dad…" He said sadly as tears leaked in his sad blue eyes, Shen notice this as he continued onwards, "I wish they are here with me right now. I just can't believe why they abandon me… it's not fair they left me all alone…" With that, he sobbed silently._

_Shen sighed as he kneeled down and tapped the young crane's shoulder._

"_Come on, no crying…" Shen stated, as he looked over him at his shoulder, "Tears won't give us nowhere, emotions is a sign of weakness of our survival…" He and Xiang looks at the night sky as Shen continue on… "We have to be tough… we had to be strong for it… and don't ever accept help from anyone ever again…" Xiang sniffle a little as he looks at Shen's eyes, seeing a strong determination and hopes of promises from him._

"_Remember Xiang, you and I are on our own now… I'm the only one who will be at your side, and I won't abandon you like your parents did, and I swear it to you… Xiang." Xiang stared at him… he now nodded as he wipes his tears away, from now on, Shen and Xiang continues their journey on foot… and starting a new life…_

*Flashback ends*

Xiang sighed at the recollection, he placed the box down as he begin to wear his fathers' pendent as he looked at the mirror, it fits him well as he smiled, he does have a same likeness of his father… until… the door of his room entered, he panicked, as he about to take the necklace off before he could put back, he glanced and saw Lord Shen coming in, Xiang's box was tip over as of his pendent fell over. He tried to pick it up, but his master appeared instead, he now bowed before him.

"I see you are wearing your father's pendent, I suppose? Shen asked. Xiang nodded as he replied to him,

"I was m-master, I was just…" His words was caught by his throat as it was Shen's turn to speak.

"I know," He said, his apprentice got up and stared at him, Shen now walked over to the mirror where Xiang standing. "I have news to reported, our spies found out the Ba Ping's minions have invaded the Valley of Peace at the village square, this is time to begin your true test." Xiang's face was stunned by this, he was now feeling of excitement and finally able to confront the Dragon Warrior who had murdered his parents.

"Am I willing to confront the Panda now, my master?" He asked him, Shen only shook his head in disapproval.

"Not yet though," He said, Xiang's eyes begin to twitch in annoyance; but Shen turned over him with a grim look of his face. "I believe, you will confront him face to face, and when you are at the Valley, don't hold back and give your strength and hatred towards him and be sure not to be found out of our existence… but if you failed me, you know there is a price for it…" Xiang was afraid of this, but he had to do this for his parents' sakes, he only nodded his head as he declared.

"I only answer to you, my master, and I won't answer to no one." He growled, feeling of anger inside him, this was the day he will remembered, killing the Dragon Warrior, and this nightmare will be over. Shen smiled evilly as he gave a dark chuckle.

"Now go, my apprentice, don't let our Panda waiting." His apprentice smile grew darker, and he nodded evilly, he got up and make his way to depart to Valley of Peace, with him gone, Shen's smile turned darker and his laugh was now insane as his laughter echoed aloud when Xiang left the academy.

At the Village Square, the fight wasn't over yet, despite their recent victories, the Pig Bandits managed to turn the tide, Ton, their commander managed to beat a few Guard Rhinos since they begin to aid the Furious Five and as well of Po, but due to his recent training over five decades ago, he unleashed a powerful jump and smashes his fist on the ground, causing it a powerful shockwave. The Rhinos flew backwards as well of Tigress, and Monkey (including Mantis and Viper), began to fell due to the powerful shockwave.

But not one of them didn't notice was Crane, he swooped down and attacked a few of them and send them off a few miles downward and they hit the ground, injured. Recently, Xiang was hiding in the buildings as he observed the view seeing the Furious Five and the Bandits fight, he didn't want to be noticed, he only 'humph' when he makes his way to find his target. Crane on the other hand, caught something in his eye, he saw a strange figure among the buildings and he makes a run for it.

Crane was confused; decide he will follow him, and with that, he took off flight. Tigress saw Crane leaving, but before she could say anything, Monkey stops her by her shoulder.

"No time, Tigress." Monkey sated, "We had to deal the Pig Bandits first, Crane can take care of himself you know." He assured her, Tigress felt uncertainty in herself, but she sighed and nodded as she will go after Crane later.

Xiang was making his way to find the Dragon Warrior as he was weaving around the houses he passed by, but he begin to sensed something that someone or something was following him. He begin to try to evade the source, he turned left and hid himself into another building, waiting for him to prepare to face his opponent. Crane didn't know who was this 'Crane' was, and why is he doing here? But he stopped for a moment, he sensed the figure was in the building, unsure why. He took a deep breath and entered, right now everything was dark, to difficult for him to focus, he walked cautiously to make there aren't any Pig Bandits, or Ton or Pon around. But, he stopped as the voice spoke out.

"I don't know why you are following me," Xiang said, hiding in the shadows where his opponent can't see him. "But I won't let you interfere me from my destiny." Crane sensed something different about him, but he had to keep his cool, he replied.

"I don't know why you here either," He admitted, (trying to find any reaction from the voice's owner, but he had a plan to draw him out). "But who are you? And why are you working for Pon and Ton?" He then asked him, the voice only gave a fiendish chuckle, as he sneered.

"I don't work for those fools," He stated with a sneer. "But, I serve no one but myself and too my master." Crane didn't know who was his master was, but he decide to ask him again.

"Who is your master? And why did he send you here?" He asked him. Xiang grin his beak, as he growled.

"I tell you nothing!" He snapped, Crane felt himself grow silent, he begin to make a few steps… but suddenly, something begin to swing down on him as Crane's eyes widen in horror as two swinging pendulum axes came down upon him. But he managed to avoid them as he sprint himself for safety.

"Are you nuts?! That's dangerous!" He cried, but his attacker chuckle again, as he revealed himself when he jump in front of him. Crane was surprised as he saw the Attacker's true face, as he was a crane like himself, but he was a common crane and also a male whose body covered with white and silver robes with Blue eyes glaring at him.

"You managed avoid my traps I set for you." His tone almost sounded impressive, but he adopted his battle stance as well of Crane, Xiang gave a sinister smirk. "But I'm going to enjoy this." He charged himself at Crane, Crane charged as well as their talons clashed as they engaged into a talon fight.

Crane dodged so many of his strong flurry and swift attacks, Xiang growled furiously as he tries to attack him again as he sends his claw to try to reached his neck, but Crane was able to dodged as he kicked him. Xiang fell backward onto the floor, he grinned to himself as he gotten back to his feet and ignoring the pain his opponent had brought him, he charged once more.

Crane anticipate his attack and block it, he kick him again and fights back against his foe in Ariel Combat. The two cranes attacked each other with all their might, with each equal strengths as they tried to find each other's weaknesses. Xiang dodged Crane's wing attacks but one of Crane's free right wing slew down and hit him in the face, causing the Common Crane to screech in pain as he slammed into the ground. He groaned in pain as he rubbed the back of his neck and viciously glared at Crane, he grab something under his robes and one of them are his knifes he had kept with him and throw them at Crane.

Crane gaps in horror as he dodged a few of them, with this distraction, Xiang launched himself into the air and attacked Crane. Without any warning, Xiang grabbed Crane by the throat, Crane tried to break free, but nothing happened as Xiang giving all of his strength, he flung him by sending Crane hard into a wall as he let out a weak groan, unable to get up this time. The attacker went up to him, as he snapped his claws open with a evil smile from his face… as he was ready to finish his opponent's life for good.

One of the doors that leads the work shop opens the door, revealing the other Members of the Furious Five and Po, along with the other Rhino guards, causing Xiang spun around with a gasp and found himself being surrounded by his enemies as he realized the fight between the Pig Bandits and Furious Five and Po are over. Po himself was stunned and also curious about this other Crane, he had never seen another one in his entire life, let alone other 'Crane'.

But tigress stilfed a gasp as she saw Crane leaning against the wall, mostly injured. She felt herself growing angry as she viciously glared at Xiang for hurting Crane, but Po is the one who talked first.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you." He told the young crane softly. Xiang still shows no sign of trusting them, Po only sighed as he tried to talked to him further, Xiang glanced at him as he tried to reach him out with his paw. Xiang snarled as he fly away, and smashed through the window leaving broken glass shaped of the crane as he was disappear into the horizon.

Crane groaned to himself as his eyes slowly opened, everything were blurred a moment, but after regaining his cautiousness, he saw all of his friends with their worried eyes.

"W-what happened?" He asked weakly. Mantis hopped in front of him.

"I was asking the same thing!" Mantis exclaimed, "I mean, like what are you doing over here for?" He asked him seriously. Crane only sighed as he shrugged.

"I don't know…" He said, he couldn't help himself but thinking about this attacker he battled with… who was he and why is he here? Those questions brewed in his mind, but Tigress went up to him.

"Do you recall of his name?" She asked him, Crane shook his head.

"I… I don't know." He answered, Tigress stared at him and sighed, she got up and glanced at everyone over her shoulder.

"We must have a word with Master Shifu," She declared, "Tell him about what happen here, and find out who attacked Master Crane." The rest of the others nodded as Monkey and Po helped out Crane, Tigress doesn't know what was going on and why this crane attack him? Was he working with Ton and Pon? Or is it something more? Only time will tell as she and the rest of the other group begin to leave.

* * *

Well, there you had it! So sorry about my late absents! I hope this chapter 1 will suffice, anyways, thanks for reading and review!

Here's my OC's voice casting list...

Anthony LaPaglia as Tong Bojing

Robin Williams as Pon Xiaowen


	3. Chapter 2: A new Soothsayer

Kung Fu Panda: The Peacock's Apprentice

Chapter 2: A new Soothsayer

Hey guys, sorry for another absence! I was too busy thinking over this chapter, but now I finally got it done! Now, with new characters and the character of the evil Ba Ping is revealed! OC's I owned are: Xiang, the Comon Crane, Jang Lok, the goose, Ba Ping, the Warthog, Pon Xiaowen the Pig, Tong Bojing the big. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Do you able to catch his name, Crane?" Monkey asked, helping Po carrying Crane back to the Jade Palace as they walked the stairs, discussing about the recent events back at the Village Square.

Crane only shook his head with his tone lowered down.

"Not really," He answered with a groan. He turned his head back to the gate entrance which is the gateway to the courtyards of Jade Palace. "He attacked me; I don't think he tell me his name."

There was a long pause among the group, the female tiger was unsure of this either as questions raced her head was filling with wonders. Why would that Common Crane attack him for? Wasn't he also part of the attack? She had no time to answer as the doors of the Jade Palace slowly open, the five and the dragon warrior entered the Jade Palace's courtyard where it showed many memories they shared when they're young during the times of their training together. As they took step into the courtyard, they begin to let go Master Crane as he stand carefully despite his injuries.

Crane was able to stand perfectly, but his injuries are still there, he needed to rest… yes… that is what he needs.

Since then, the group enter the Jade Palace as they reached the Hall of the Sacred Warriors, but there were three people in the hall… one was a male goose who wearing bright yellow robes and a green cap on his head, that goose is Zeng who was accompanying Master Shifu, the one who was talking to the another goose, this goose on the other hand was a male, he whored a deep blacken golden robes; he was holding a cane with him at his side. He has silver eyes, gray feathers, and he is old which is explained why he had the cane with him, and his name was known as Jang Lok.

Jang Lok was having a important meeting with the Jade Palace's headmaster, Master Shifu, explaining to him that he was going to be their new Soothsayer, since Lin Ya's position was on absence. No one knows why would Lin Ya had been absent for so long, she lived the Peacock's rulers Lord Sheng and Lady Ching Lin; both rulers of Gongmen City for years in her life… even so, she also mostly nursing with Lord Shen himself back then, that was back when he was a prince at the time, and later to his crimes… he was banished into the unforgiving world. Why would Lin Ya been absent for so long? It was only twenty-three years after the events of Lord Shens' demise… did it affect her when the peacock finally come down to his end or is it something else in mind?

As seconds ticked, the two are in deep discussions for private matters.

"I'd assure you Master Shifu," Jang Lok said, "Your students should be back here any minute, why they keeping this meeting for so long to wait? We old people aren't a patient type, you know." Shifu turned to him, as he replied.

"Give them time, Jang Lok, they are coming." Master Shifu assured the old goose with a glance, staring at Jang for a moment. "There was an accident at the Village Square about four hours ago. I just send them off to taking care the problems." Jang Lok grimly stared at the old headmaster, he only find this curious as he asked him.

"Oh really?" Jang Lok grinned at Master Shifu as his right eye raise a little, "Pretending to save the world from dangerous criminals like them?"

"Hey!" The voice interrupted the three as they look around, and saw Po entering the halls along with the Furious Five entering with Mantis hopped landing safely in front of the old Goose with a glare expression on his face. "We are not criminals! The minions of Ba Ping did this! They are the ones who stormed the Village Square!"

Master Shifu who was gladly worried for their returned, he now asked.

"What?!" He asked in shocked, "Is everyone alright?" He asked them. Most of them nodded but not for Crane as he shrugged.

"We are fine Master Shifu," Crane answered, "we did stop them in time." Master Shifu gave a sigh, feeling a bit relieved. But something else caught his eyes, he noticed there was dust on Po's shoulder, this concerns him… he asked.

"Panda… is that a rubble dust on your shoulder?" Master Shifu asked, pointing his wooden stick at him. Po gave a nervous chuckle as he shrugged admittedly as he answered.

"It's just a little workout," He answered as he brushed the dust off of his fur, "Just stay loose."

Shifu glared at him angrily, but Jang Lok grows impatient as he gave a cough which caused Shifu to change the subject.

"Oh! Five, and Panda, this is Master Jang Lok, who was one of our new replacements for Lin Ya's position and he is going to be our new soothsayer for the rest of this year for her absence," Shifu introduced to Jang Lok with each passing glances.

"When is Lin Ya going to be back, master?" Po wondered.

"We don't know," He answered, "but she will soon."

"Jang Lok, meet Viper, one of our proudest students we ever had." Shifu introduced, Master Viper gives a bow to him, and Jang also bow to her in return.

"This is Master Tigress, our most prideful student." Shifu said as Tigress bows to Jang. "And these three are Masters' Crane, Mantis and Monkey."

"A pleasure to meet you, master Jang Lok." Monkey said as he shook his wing gently.

"I see we are going sync." Jang nodded as he slightly shakes his hand. "And this is the famous Dragon Warrior you have Master Shifu?" Shifu nodded at Jang and turned to Po.

"Panda," he stopped as he watched Po playing a musical flute, when Po turned around he immediately stopped playing saw the angry eyes of Shifu (that make Po stop playing the flute). "Panda, this is Jang Lok, our—"

"A new soothsayer, I know Master Shifu." Jang said as he shakes the Panda's paws; his silver eyes gazing at him with pure passion, also admiration at the Dragon Warrior. "I hope you're Kung Fu training went well."

"Pretty much, Master Jang Lok." He answered eagerly. Jang waved his wing in front of him, prompting him stop talking, he chuckled lightly.

"Just, call me Jang Lok," He said to Po. "My title makes my old feathers crawl ya know? I'll be looking forward to see you trained." With that, he nods at Po as he nodded back to him in return. Shifu broke the silence as he continues his explanation to the Five as well of Po.

"Jang Lok is going to stay here for three months," he explained. "once he stays, you'll respect him like you respect me, as well learning him will be beneficial for your training." He stopped once more as he glared Po again, "you'll do as he says, Panda." Po slightly nodded his head.

"In that case," Jang said stepping in, "who is giving me out a tour of this place?" He waited for everyone to answer, but it was Po who raised his hand.

"I think I will be a tour guide for you, Jang Lok." Po inquired, but Shifu is about to protest but Jang only chuckled again. "That will be fine, young one. So, care to show this old goose around the palace won't we?" Po mouthed the word 'Yes!' under his breath, but this gives a hint to the Five and as well of Shifu, Jang was anew admiration for Po… or was he?

But they put it aside as they showing him around the Palace, but not for Crane when he saw the evil smirk of Jang, which hinting him some suspicions of that old Goose… wasn't he sent here in the first place before the invasion from the Ba Ping minions like it was before? No one wouldn't make such invasions to the Valley, no one… but he only shake that thought aside as he and the rest shares Jang around the palace.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the drought lands of the desert valley, there was a palace of rockery stones, filled an army of Pigs… the Ba Ping Palace. In this palace, was heavily guard with Warthogs and other Pigs alike, (as well the remnants of wolves who once worked for Lord Shen).

In a large hallway, there was Tong and Pon who were speaking to their furious leader… Ba Ping. He had an eye patch attach to his right eye, which means he had a missing eye. His suit of armor he had was pure black and his armor legwarps are also the same color like his chest plate. Even his left eye, his eye color was brown and this type of an animal he was a Warthog as he shouts and screams angrily at his so called apprentices.

"You idiots! How can you let this happen?!" He shrieked angrily as he flips the table with rage. Pon and Tong as well of their comrade's shriek with fear as the leader turned to them. "I trained you all the best! THE BEST! The invasion of the Valley of Peace was perfect! We are almost conquering the valley and ruling china with our Iron fits'!" He turned around screaming again as he smashed his hand into the wall with furious rage, to sympathy his point. Then he sighed as he continued to soften his anger. "Until now… when the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five shows up… they ruined everything!"

He smashes everything again, now one of the Pig soldier went up to him as he about to say something.

"M-my lord, we do manage—"He stopped when Ba Ping sharply turned to the soldier with furious glare in his eyes, then he went closer to him as fear rises in him.

"You think we can win?!" He demanded him, "We LOST! GET IT?! WE LOST! We're lost all because of that disgraceful Dragon Warrior!" He raised his hand as he punches him the face, then they rushed to his side to make sure he was alright but not their leader. He growled angrily as he returned to his throne… as he got back to his throne, he sat down and buried his head to his hands with a sigh.

What is he going to do now? He knew his army won't win against the Dragon Warrior as well the Furious Five as long they still around. He planned this from the beginning… and now the plan was ruined; all thanks to that Dragon Warrior! Then, he sighed once more as he raised his head to his minions… as he said most absolute.

"We must train harder." He said with a low tone… "We must train harder than ever!" His minions looked at him confused.

"We haven't won yet, my boys. But, this is our one biggest chance in order to train ourselves hard enough so we could invade the Valley of Peace and to take down our greatest enemy… the Dragon Warrior!" He smashes his foot on the ground, his men chanted by this.

"Were scarred… broken and weaken. Because of that monstrosity Peacock Lord Shen, he takes all our weapons and also our coals when his army stormed us out of our homes. But that was enough!" He said with a roar. His army (including Pon and Tong) yelling in agreement.

"We won't rest when Lord Shen was dealt with! Come, my brothers… this time for revenge!" He ultimately bellowed as his army cheered by his powerful speech. The leader smiled viciously as he know that Lord Shen will soon come to him, by sending his followers out there by spreading rumors of his palace's existence so he could draw him out and kill him. Once he does, Lord Shen will make a greatest mistake of his life and whishing he wasn't ever born. Cursed by his blood and being hated by everyone all around him, and finally he will be nothing but a forgotten relic of china's history. Yes… this will fix his problems but he was more worried about that one thing the Peacock had… his apprentice… Xiang… he knew Lord Shen will send him out instead once they found his hideout… but no matter what… he will kill them both… no matter how many times they train… they will be defeated and killed by his own hands!

* * *

Elsewhere, night fallen had came over the Valley as all the villagers slept silently as Po wishes goodnight to his father, as he returned to the Jade Palace, he now return to his room and slept peacefully.

But not one who wasn't sleep was Jang Lok. Who wondering around the streets without protection, he went into a dark alley where he was standing there idly, waiting for someone he needed to talk too… and then he closed his eyes as he senses the presence of another figure as it states it was already here.

"I'd see you're here… am I right Xiang?" He asked. Xiang, the crane who came to the valley rose out of the shadows revealing himself to Jang.

"Yes, and I'd see you haven't been followed?" He asked Jang, and Jang nodded him.

"Of course, I was always alone in my strolls." He said, the crane smiled.

"Well good. But, there is one reason why I call you out." He said as he paced around the goose.

"Give me reasons?" He repeated, the crane stops as he sighs and then… he begins to answer his questions.

"Yes, my master wants you to speak with him and return back to the Academy." The old goose's eyes widen by his statement.

"What?!" He shrieked. "Why? I just got here; no way your master can't send me back to him now!"

"My master wants to speak with you now! Or I had no choice but do it by force!" He glared at him as he asked. He snaps his talons as the goose fell backwards in fear. "You don't want that, won't you?"

"O-of course not! I'll go and speak to your master, but it will take hours for me to get ready to speak with your master in time." He explained… then the crane sighs in disappoint, then he said.

"Then I'll give you three hours to get there. And don't screw this up, understand?" He asked him with less venom in his voice, the goose nodded again.

"You're master will be right about this," He whispered as he gotten back up, "If anyone knows what we were doing… it will be your heads!"

"No one will not believe you or anything about your conversations with us!" He snapped at Jang, "And, my master knows what he is doing. Just come at nightfall, and we'll be waiting for you."

The young crane took flight into the night sky, as the goose 'hmph' to himself as he was ready to depart the valley with him muttering: "Kids these days, they never respect the elderly!"

* * *

Xiang know he failed his mission but he had to report back to his master… but now he was thinking about the crane he fought today.

He has confidence in him, and he was very brave. But Xiang was wondering about the crane of how long his days as a Kung Fu master will last? But he knew that he was in his way of his destiny… by crushing the Dragon Warrior as well of Ba Ping once and for all!

After a few hours, he now found his way back to the academy… his one and only true home he had: The Shadow Eclipse academy!

"_Home, sweet home!" _He thought happily as he landing his way to the entrance of the academy as the doors opens for him, he sighs as he walk to the courtyard. It reveals the Guerrilla guards as they approached him as they began to greet him when the doors closed behind them.

"Welcome back, young one." The Guerrilla guard greeted, "I see your mission goes well?" The crane immediately froze in horror… how can he put all of this? He can simply lie… yes that can be it! He gulped harder to keep his throat dry as he turned to face the two guards.

"Th-the mission? Oh! I-it's was a s-success… I was returning to my master right now and reporting him with good news." He lied nervously. The guards looked at each other oddly, but they'll ignore it.

"Okay, you may go now." The guard said, but his expression grew serious. "But remember, don't raise any suspicious. Got it?" The crane nodded again as he nervously chuckle.

"Suspicious?" He laughed as he went on. "C'mon guys, I lived here for nine years! Ya all know me, I won't do any harm." The guards exchange glances once more as they watched the crane leaving.

As he intend to depart away from the guards while laughing nervously and he stop laughing as he heading to the academy, he begin to gulped again when his fear rising in his mind.

What is he going to do? His master was going to kill him if he didn't bring proof for defeating the Dragon Warrior or find any information about the Ba Ping's hideout, he could lie to him that the mission was a success… but lying won't help, but he sighed all he had to do is too tell him the truth and things will work out, just maybe… just maybe.

* * *

Well that's that. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading and review!

_My OC's voice casting list..._

_Maddie Blaustein as Jang Lok (A voice actor who played as Rex Goodwin in English version of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and as well of Sartorius in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)_

_Sean Schemmel as Ba Ping (A voice actor who played Professor Viper in the english version of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)_


End file.
